


All These Gorgeous People

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward flirting on his part, Bisexual Simon, CLary and Simon are the ultimate brotp, F/M, Gen, Jace gets very protective of Simon, M/M, so does Alec, so many gorgeous people Simon doesn't know how to act or what to say, sorta coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has been sure of only two things his whole life, and his sexuality was not one of them. Find out here on how Simon deals with being thrown into a world of gorgeous angels, well half angels, and demons. </p><p>This is probably taking place with the tv show cast so the descriptions of the characters will gravitate to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Gorgeous People

**Author's Note:**

> Bi Simon is something that is totally canon in my head and 'thiscantbelightgood' made it canon on tumblr by writing headcanons that I had to write about so I asked her if I can make a fic and she said yes so here it is. I'll link her HC now:
> 
> http://thiscantbelightgood.tumblr.com/post/136129663338/this-might-be-really-annoying-and-you-might-have (Have a look and swoon)

For as long as Simon can remember he’s always been sure of 2 things, 1) Clary will always get him into trouble because she’s the fun in their relationship and 2) he has always been in love with her. He’s known Clary for most of his life and when girls and relationships became part of his life the only person he has ever noticed was Clary. So when her life got turned upside down, so did his. 

His boring mundane life became intertwined with downworlders, sexy and dangerous ones, and Nephilims, also sexy and dangerous. 

Suddenly he was surrounded by all these gorgeous people that his hormones did not know how to act. He was already an awkward person but add Isabelle, her tan skin and red lips and that intense gaze she wears when she is protecting the people she cares about. All the toughest on the outside to mask her soft personality when she thinks no ones sees her when she's with Alec and Jace.

Speaking of Jace,that little fuckery who knows he’s gorgeous and his sarcastic wit that floors Simon, though she usually can keep up with him. Then there's Isabelle’s brother, and Jace’s parabatai, who was no exception to the hotness rule these people had, Simon was tall but Alec, Alec towered over him. Seriously what do they feed these people? That brooding thing he does made Simon blush, like the first time he met him (That all vanished when he and Clary got into a screaming match). 3 angel spawns (4 counting Clary, though he being in love with her most his life helped him) in the same room? Simon was surprise he manage to hold himself together.  

Once he got turned into a vampire everything got worse (or better, Simon didn’t know) Vampires were just all so gorgeous, Camille, crazy or not, she was beautiful. A timeless beauty that left Simon speechless the first time he met her, granted he was in transition when he first met her, her raven hair and porcelain skin, which somehow manage to have a sort of tan on it, he didn’t understand how, but he didn’t ask, he couldn’t anyway. Raphael was also gorgeous. Though he didn’t get a good look at him the first time, since Camille dragged him alone in her room. But when he manage to drag himself out the dirt when he truly turned, Raphael was stood next to Clary the moon illuminating them both.

* * *

 

The first time someone flirted with Simon who was the same gender as him was at one of Magnus’ party. Everyone went to look for Magnus, minus Isabelle who was dancing with one of the seelie knights. So Simon just lingered by the bar, surprisingly downworlders served soda, he was on his second glass or root beer when he saw a guy pull up a stool next to him and started to flirt with him. FLIRT WITH HIM, Simon was so surprise he just watched the guy talk to him. Simon was always so bad at flirting so he just ended up rambling about star wars, the guy seemed to know what he was talking about and he started to talk with him about all the movies. By the end of the night Simon ended up with a number and a “call me sometimes” as the guy left the bar and disappeared in the crowd. 

* * *

Simon doesn’t know why he didn’t tell Clary first, maybe because he was scared. Though he didn’t know why, since Clary knows him better than anyone. So that’s how he ended in the library with Alec about to come out.

“Listen if this about you asking out my sister the answer is no. Nothing personal.” Simon made a face at Alec,

“No this isn’t about that and as if Izzy would care about ‘getting’ permission.” Alec was already made at him because he was dragged into Luke’s study with a freshly turned vampire and a war looming in the background.

“Look if this isn’t anything important—“ 

Simon interrupted Alec,

“I think I’m bisexual.” Alec's face was comical and if wasn't worrying right now he would have laughed.

“Wait did you just come out to me?” Alec’s voice was silent but for some reason Simon heard it as a scream. 

Simon laughed awkwardly. It was weird to finally have it off his chest, but it was also very freeing. 

“I’m trying to.”

“Why me? Why not Clary?” Alec asked baffled. “No offense but I don’t particularly like you” Alec winced, but as if he just heard what he said he quickly added, “Not because of.. you know… this” He sighed, now leaning on the study door. “I’m so bad at this,” Simon shook his head.

“I don’t know I just needed it off my chest, and to answer why I told you instead of Clary, is because, and no offense, I don’t really care what you think about it but Clary’s opinion means the world to me and it’s easier to come out to someone who I don’t really care about. No offense you’re swell.” 

Alec, to Simon’s surprise, smiled. “Listen if you need to talk to anything I’m here.” Then he left the study leaving Simon shocked. 

And that’s how he and Alec became somewhat friends. Whenever he needed to talk to someone about his sexuality he went to Alec, at first Alec hated it, but he still listened and slowly just accepted it. Like after he ascended and he got his memories back, they were in the institute all sitting watching tv Simon got a strange feeling that hit him like a ton of brinks. His mind wandered back when he was a vampire and he was dying. He saw Jace covered in blood, he couldn’t tell if it was his own or Simon’s. But Jace picked him up and gave him some of his blood, Simon blushed at the thought, then guilt flooded him because he realized he caught some feelings for the arrogant blonde who happens to be his best friends boyfriend. Alec left the party to go to the kitchen, Simon made up an excuse saying he needed to get something from his new room at the institute. He was making his way to the kitchen when he got pulled into the training room. 

“What happened back there? You were redder than normal.” Alec said, which made Simon blush again since he started to think about the boat.

“Nothing, since I ascended memories have been flying back to me and a particular memory just hit me.” 

“Okay what was it? It must have been good since you look like a tomato right now.” That’s what Simon liked about Alec, he didn’t hold back. He knew Alec wouldn’t say anything so he told him about the memory. He didn’t laugh or looked disappointed, he just stood and listened to Simon,

“I know I shouldn’t feel like that and I don’t even feel like that for him it’s just the memory was really strong and Jace was right there,which made it worse and—“ 

“Don’t worry, you’re not a bad person. I mean you don’t like him like him?” 

“No of course not. I mean I like him better than I normally do but it’s nothing like the way I feel for Izzy—“

“Okay 1) don’t talk about your relationship with my sister and 2) It’s a crush it’ll go away if I told you how many crushes Izzy gets—never mind.” 

Alec left Simon speechless again.

“WHAT?!” Simon said as he followed Alec out.

* * *

Once he came out to Clary, coming out seemed way easier. They were sitting on the coach, everyone was asleep, including Jace who had Clary wrapped in his arms, Clary’s legs was on Simon and she was playing with the Morgenstern ring around her neck. Simon just kept on looking at her trying to work up the courage to tell her but every time he opens his mouth he closed it again. She must have saw Simon’s hesitation because by the third time he did it her smile fell,

“what’s going on Si? You’ve been weird.” 

“weirder than usual?” he asked trying to lighten the mood. 

“yes weirder than usual.” She said adjusting herself from Jace’s grip so she was facing Simon.

“Simon,” Clary slowly reached for his hand, which he gladly gave to her, she gently rubbed circles around his knuckle. Simon smiled and gripped her small hands, it was moments like these where everything was calm and it felt like it was just the two of them that made Simon think of why he was in love with her. She was always there for him, she loved him without question, so he didn’t understand why it was so hard to tell her. She’s Clary, his Clary, the Clary who beat up Marcus Weathers when they were in 4th grade because he stole Simon’s glasses. He looked at her and it hurt because she looked so worried, “It’s me Si. It’s just me.”

“I’m Bi.” He says, his grip loosening but Clary’s tightened but she still rubbed his knuckles, her face relaxing into a smile. 

“You seriously think I would be shocked Simon? I know you Simon. I know you better than you know yourself.

“So are you saying you knew?” 

“No. Not know, just suspected. I suspected with George” She gave him a sad smile, talking about George still hurt but having Clary here dulled the thought, having Clary accept him made the sadness disappear.

“we weren’t.” He said,

“I know but I suspected you had some feelings. And if it makes you feel better he had some feelings too.” She pulled herself out of Jace’s grip kissing his cheek and she sat closely to Simon and cuddled towards him, he wrapped his arm around her small frame,

“You being bi doesn’t change anything. You’re my best friend. And I will always love you.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and he placed a kissed on her head,”

“Thanks I love you too.” 

“Hey keep your hands off my women,” he heard Jace say sleepily which caused Clary to laugh. Simon stuck his tongue out and laughed. He looked at his surroundings, Izzy, who was asleep on the love seat, wrapped in his star wars blanket her hair in a bun and her face free of makeup. He took her hand and gently rubbed circles around it,

“have you told her?” Clary asked, her head now leaning on his shoulder, his arm still wrapped around her.

“I will.” Simon was worried,

“She’ll be okay with it. She’s Izzy, she loves you. All of your nerdiest and all of you.” 

He smiled cause he knew she was right, she was always right.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Grace for letting me use her headcanons of Bi Simon. Can't wait for PArt 3


End file.
